


Pin Cushion

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Pin Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Pin Cushion by RSS

  
  
  


_Pin Cushion_

By RSS 

Nick Wolfe walks along an abandoned rail yard checking out an area parallel to the route his client’s motorcade will take tomorrow looking for any signs of a staging area for assassins. The sensation of another Immortal convinces Nick his precaution was an excellent hunch. Nick draws his rapier and follows the sensation. Soon, he sees an Immortal woman impaled on a steel rod. The woman comes alive and her eyes meet Nick’s, her face is a combination of pain and terror. 

“It’s all right! I’m not going to hurt you!” 

Nick places his sword on the ground and walks slowly towards the woman. As he pulls the woman off the rod he feels the life drain out of her. 

* * *

Nick drives up to The Sanctuary’s back door but doesn’t sense Amanda. The woman lies “dead” in the passenger’s seat. Her short, flat sword on the SUV’s floor tells Nick the woman knows she’s an Immortal. It also tells him it would probably have been better to leave her where he found her. At least that’s what Amanda will probably tell him. If she had been fighting with one of those psychotics he and Amanda have faced she would be dead, for good. The only other scenario that makes sense is she’s the psychotic and the other Immortal couldn’t bring himself to kill a pretty woman. Nick can sympathize with him since he couldn’t just leave her there himself. Yes, Amanda will give him a stern lecture. 

Nick pulls the woman from the SUV and carries her up the back steps. Halfway up the stairs she comes back to life. 

“We’re on holy ground.” Nick continues carrying her up the stairs. 

“What day is this?” 

“Wednesday, May 26th.” 

“Nine days.” 

Nick takes the woman into Amanda’s suite and sits her down on a couch. “Who did this to you?” 

“My husband. My husband! I have to call him!” 

“Sure.” Nick points out the phone and she rushes to the phone, punching in a phone number. 

She listens then lets out a grunt. “Honey, it’s me! Please call me at– What is this number?” 

Nick tells her the number and she relays it to the answering machine. Then she hangs up and punches in the number to her husband’s cell phone, but there is no answer. 

“I have to get home.” 

“Look, you’ve left messages, you’re a mess. Why don’t you get cleaned up? There are some clothes in the closets I’m sure you can borrow.” 

The woman looks at her clothes then nods agreement. “Thank you.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Nadine Navailles.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Wolfe.” Nadine walks into Amanda’s bedroom. 

Nick picks up the phone and calls Amanda’s cell phone. 

“Hello!” 

“Amanda, it’s Nick, I need you to come back to The Sanctuary right away.” 

“Is it so important I have to interrupt my shopping?” 

“I don’t see what the problem is, this way you will have more shopping to do tomorrow.” 

“You are in a witty mood today. I’ll be right over. I’ll decide what you owe me later.” 

* * *

Amanda walks into her suite, a shopping bag in her hand. “Well Nick, what’s the problem?” 

“She’s taking a shower.” 

“Not enough hot water?” 

“I found her impaled on a rod. I thought I might need your help.” 

Nadine walks out of Amanda’s bedroom wearing a pair of pants that are a bit long for her and a pullover shirt. Amanda smiles. “Nadine!” 

“Amanda! Uh, this isn’t what it looks like.” 

“I know. Nick tells me he rescued you.” 

“Yes, he did. I have to get home.” 

Nick steps towards Nadine, remembering what she had said earlier. “Maybe I misunderstood before, but did you say your husband put you there?” 

“Yes, I mean no. That isn’t what it looks like either! I have to get home!” 

Nick waves his hands to calm her. “We’ll take you there but we can best help you if you explain what’s going on.” 

“Can we explain in the car please?” 

Amanda touches Nadine on the shoulder. “Of course darling.” 

Nick leads them to his SUV. Nadine tells them where she lives as Nick gets behind the wheel. Amanda and Nadine get in the back seat. Nick drives while Nadine tells her story. 

“I was going to fight an Immortal named Heinz Kühlein.” 

“You were going to fight Heinz Kühlein?” 

“You know him?” 

“I know of him. He wants to fight you in Paris, so you’d better take the first plane to Panama. What the hell were you thinking trying to fight Kühlein?” 

“He killed Stuart. I was his teacher, you know how it is.” 

“Stuart left your nest a long time ago. Besides he is, was, a much better fighter than you.” 

“That’s what August said. He brought me to the rail yard ostensibly for a quick training session. When we got there he picked me up and threw me onto that steel rod.” 

“So you were stuck there until Nick came along?” 

“Yes.” 

“Nadine, how long were you there?” 

“Nine days.” 

“Nadine, you know August is probably–” 

“Don’t you dare say that! Don’t even think that!” 

“All right. We’ll go to your house and go from there.” 

Nick realizes if everything Nadine says is true August is almost certainly dead. He knows Nadine will need a cover story for the police since she would be a prime suspect and she can’t tell the police the truth. 

* * *

They enter Nadine’s house to find August’s car gone and from the dust and other signs he hasn’t been in the house for at least a week. Amanda turns to Nadine. “It’s best you call the police. Tell them you just came back from vacation. We both went. To London.” 

“Amanda, there’s no need for you to get involved.” 

“I am involved. 

Nick shakes his head. “It’s no good. Too many people have seen you around Paris.” 

“All right, I’ll tell them I went on vacation alone, separate vacation.” 

Nick shakes his head. “They’ll ask where you stayed.” 

Amanda runs her finger along the top of a television set then shakes the dust from her hand. “We’ll dust this place up a bit then call the police. Tell him you had a fight and he left. It’s happened before but never this long.” 

“I can dust up myself. You’d better leave there’s no sense getting you involved.” 

“She’s right Amanda.” 

“No, I think the police are the least of our worries. Nadine and I are old friends she asked for my advice and I advised her to call the police.” 

Nick nods agreement. 

* * *

Nick and Amanda are in a café across the street from the police station. The place is nearly empty and they are sitting in a corner booth. August’s decapitated body was in the morgue. The police questioned Nick and Amanda for five hours. Amanda looks towards the police station. 

“I feel guilty sitting here while the police are giving Nadine the third degree.” 

“Don’t. They aren’t going to let her walk until they finish their questioning. After we’ve eaten I will try to hurry the process a bit.” 

The server brings their food. Amanda picks up a steak knife and stares at it. 

“Amanda, we need to let some time pass.” 

“It’s not that. I was just thinking of the first time I met her.” 

* * *

**SOUTHERN FRANCE, 1722**

I was out riding on a nice spring day when I sensed an Immortal whose immortality hadn’t been triggered. I looked over and saw two mortal men dueling; that’s when I first saw Nadine. She ran up, got between the two men and they both stabbed her. She let out a short scream. I rode up to them. I held her as she looked terrified. 

“Do not be afraid. You will be all right.” 

“It hurts so much.” 

Then Nadine died for the first time. The men shouted blame at each other for her death. 

“Stop! You are both in serious trouble. I can get you out of it for a price.” 

“How can you do that?” 

“How much?” 

“I can make sure she is never found. Show me your purses.” 

The men took out their purses and I gestured for them to hand them over. I weighed both purses then turned to the man with the heavier purse. “Your sword.” 

“What?” 

“If you do not want prison or worse hand me your sword.” 

He handed me his sword then I used it to strike the other man’s wrist. 

“You dueled. You won.” I looked at the man who had the lighter purse. “He paid me more.” I indicated the other man then tilted my head toward Nadine. “She never came here. Now leave here, quickly.” 

The men ran away. So I sat and waited for Nadine to heal. 

* * *

Nadine came back to life. 

“Welcome back.” 

“I feel foolish. I though I was going to die.” 

“You did. What is your name?” 

“Nadine.” 

“There are many things you will need to know. First, we must leave here.” I helped Nadine up. “Tell me Nadine, what were they fighting about?” 

“They were fighting over me. I barely knew them. I was polite to them and they thought I was their woman. I do not understand men.” 

I giggled a bit. “I will teach you many things. Understanding men is the one thing I cannot teach you. There is no one who can teach you that.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick and Amanda are at August’s wake. Amanda sits next to Nadine as she goes from loud crying to sobs to silence then to loud crying. Only a couple of people come to pay their respects. Two men stand in the back of the room who are obviously police. Nick is tempted to ask them to leave but realizes it would, at best, be useless. 

There’s a rush of another Immortal. Moments later a large man with a shaved head walks into the room, a sinister look in his eyes. Amanda turns, then Nadine slowly turns her head towards him as he walks up to the coffin. Nick steps closer to Nadine and Amanda. The man nods his head then turns and walks up to Nadine giving her an evil grin. In response, Nadine screams and bolts at him. He grabs her hands and laughs as Amanda tries to put herself between the man and Nadine. 

Nick runs up to the man. “I think you’d better leave.” 

“Yes, some other time. I see Nadine you still have others to do your fighting.” 

The two police officers run up to them and flash their badges. “Sir, come with us please.” 

“She attacked me.” 

“We would like a word with you.” 

“Lead on gentlemen.” The police escort the man from the room. 

Nick puts his face close to Nadine and Amanda. “Is that Kühlein?” 

Nadine nods. “Yes.” 

* * *

Nick returns to The Sanctuary; his latest client safely out of the country. Amanda meets Nick outside his suite. “Nadine is staying over here tonight. I hope to convince her to go on a long vacation after the funeral.” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

“How did it go, Nick?” 

“Smooth, but some people weren’t so lucky.” 

“What happened?” 

Nick opens the door to his suite. “Come in?” 

Amanda walks inside and Nick points out the couch. 

“Two detectives got killed in a single car accident, not far from the funeral parlor.” 

“That sounds like Kühlein’s MO. Remember the café that got robbed and the four employees were murdered?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That was Kühlein’s handiwork. Nadine was walking down that street when he came out of the café. He introduced himself then brandished his sword. Nadine made a mad dash for her car. Later when she heard about the killings on the news she put two and two together. She told Stuart, who was over to watch a soccer game, and August. Stuart, always the hero, went after Kühlein. Always the hero.” 

* * *

**TEXAS, 1885**

Nadine was giving me a ride in her wagon so I was getting a panoramic view of the flat, semi-arid landscape. 

“Amanda, I know it’s not much for you, but fortunately it isn’t much for other Immortals either. That’s all the better for me keeping my head.” 

“Nadine, you just need to practice more.” 

“Amanda, I’ve been practicing for over 150 years. I know all the moves, I just don’t have the talent.” 

Suddenly the horse bolted, probably from a rattlesnake startling it. Nadine lost control of the horse and I fell over into the back of the wagon. As I scrambled back to the front I felt the sensation of an Immortal who hadn’t had his first death. It was this handsome man on a magnificent white charger and he rode up to Nadine’s horse. He looked every bit the Western hero. Then his horse fell into a gully and our wagon tumbled after him. I went flying from the wagon and when I came to a stop there was sharp pain in both my shoulders. When I tried to stand my right ankle gave way so the only thing to do was lay there and wait to heal. The horses screamed in pain but Nadine and the man were silent. Nadine was pinned under the wagon and he was lying motionless. His changing sensation meant this accident triggered his Immortality. When my pain subsided I went over to him. I took his six-gun and put the horses out of their misery then tried to push the wagon off Nadine but it was no use. Then the man came back to life so I walked over to him. 

“How long was I out?” he asked. 

“Not long. I had to shoot the horses.” 

“That’s too bad. Lightning was a good horse. Your friend?” 

“I need your help to get the wagon off her.” 

He walked over to Nadine. “She’s dead, Ma’am, I’m sorry. She was a pretty woman.” 

“She’ll be happy to hear that.” 

The man walked over to his horse and got a rope. 

“What’s your name?” I asked him. 

“Stuart Unger.” 

“I’m Amanda.” 

Stuart tied one end of the rope to the wagon then we pulled on the rope until we brought it back on it wheels. 

“Ma’am, Amanda, we’d better bury her and start walking.” 

“No, she wouldn’t like that.” 

“It seems un-Christian to just leave her here.” 

“No, we’ll wait until she wakes up.” 

“She’s dead, she won’t be waking up.” 

Nadine took a deep breath, causing Stuart to jump back in surprise. I just gave him a smile. “Stuart, your world has just changed. There are many things you are going to need to know. Nadine, this is Stuart Unger. Stuart this is Nadine Navailles.” 

While they exchanged greetings I took the opportunity to lift his wallet then told him what he was. I explained to him he would need to know how to handle a sword instead of a six-gun. 

Then Nadine interjected. “So it’s a matter of which of us should teach you.” 

“Should we tell him our qualifications or toss a coin?” 

“Let’s do it this way. Stuart, how do you feel about horse thieves?” 

“They should be hanged to the nearest tree.” 

Nadine fished her hand inside my hidden pocket and pulled out Stuart’s wallet. Handing it back to him, she told him, “I think I’d better teach you.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick gives Amanda a knowing smile. “So Nadine, who isn’t a good fighter, got to teach a new Immortal. Isn’t that like the blind leading the blind?” 

“You know the old boxing axiom ‘the best coaches are the ones who can’t fight’?” 

“Yeah.” 

“She’s a very good teacher. Stuart was a very good fighter.” 

“As good as you?” 

“On his better days.” 

“What about August?” 

“She didn’t teach him. She met him about forty years ago.” 

“How was he as a fighter?” 

“He was good too.” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda drive Nadine back to her house where there is an envelope pinned to her front door waiting for her. Pulling the envelope from the door, Nadine leads them all inside the house. Nadine pulls a piece of paper from the envelope and breathes heavily as she reads the paper. Amanda plucks the paper from Nadine’s hand, glancing at the paper, then turns to Nick. 

“It’s a challenge for tonight.” 

Nadine paces the floor. “Good, now I can get this over with.” 

“Nadine, you aren’t seriously considering taking Kühlein up on this?” 

“He killed my student and my husband. We’re both Immortals. Even without a written invitation I would still want to meet him.” 

* * *

Nadine walks hurriedly out of her bedroom with Amanda, who has been trying to talk her out of facing Kühlein, close behind. Nick has thrown in his occasional comment to aid Amanda’s effort. Nadine has on blue jeans, white sneakers, a brown sweater, and a white raincoat. 

“Amanda, I’m going to go and that’s final, and this time I mean final.” 

“I understand.” Amanda takes her sword from her overcoat. “Let me just teach you one trick first. It may save your life.” 

“All right, show me.” 

Amanda rams her broadsword into Nadine, who screams in pain then collapses. Nick rushes over and catches her before she hits the floor. “Nick, if I’m not back in an hour–” 

“I’m going with you. Let me just put her on the bed.” 

Amanda points her sword at Nick. “Please, Nick, I’ve already hurt one person I care about tonight, I don’t want to hurt another. If I’m not back in an hour get her as far away from Paris as you can.” 

Nick gives a grudging nod. Then Amanda turns and walks to the door; Nick calls after her, “It’s all academic. You’re coming back.” 

* * *

Nadine lies on the bed while Nick sits in a rocking chair watching her, contemplating the possibility of Amanda not coming back. He’s relieved when he senses another Immortal and steps out of the bedroom. He notices the time on a wall clock and that Amanda has only been gone a short time. Then the front door busts open. It’s Kühlein! Nick draws his sword and dashes down the stairs; Kühlein meets him at the bottom of the stairs. Kühlein fights Nick back up the staircase and they lock swords. Nick tries to punch Kühlein but he ducks the punch and gives Nick a head butt then pushes him away. 

“There’s someone else here.” 

Kühlein glances inside the bedroom. “So you let your girlfriend be the brave one.” 

Kühlein lets out a sardonic laugh then goes on the attack, cutting Nick’s shirt. Nick feels a pain across his chest. The cut isn’t deep but it stings enough to distract Nick but he knows he has to try to put it out of his mind if he is to have any chance. Kühlein kicks Nick in the chest and sends him stumbling back across the foyer and he lets out another sardonic laugh. 

“I’ll try to have your girlfriend’s head roll next to yours.” 

“Don’t count your heads before they roll.” Nick charges at Kühlein, who easily fends off Nick’s attack. 

“If it’s any consolation to you, I may keep Nadine alive. She makes excellent bait.” 

Kühlein goes on the attack again and cuts Nick across his belly; this cut is a little deeper. Nadine stumbles out of the bedroom and runs into Kühlein’s sword, grabbing his sword hand with both her hands. Nick takes advantage of the opportunity and slices Kühlein’s head off. 

Kühlein’s body collapses and Nadine falls backwards. She moans on the floor from the sword still in her and Nick hurries over to pull Kühlein’s sword out. He grabs the sword’s handle and feels a surge of electricity run through his body. Nadine lets out a scream as he pulls the sword out of her. A lightning bolt strikes the sword and Nick feels another surge of electricity coursing through his body. Nick sees August’s last moments. He sees images of Nadine with August. Feelings of passion overwhelm his senses. 

The Quickening ends and Nick is on his knees. He sees Nadine lying on the floor; crawling over to her, he takes her in his arms and gently brushes her hair. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nadine, Nick, and Amanda are at The Sanctuary. Nick feels a deep attraction towards Nadine. Amanda turns to Nadine. “You know if you leave now you will be a fugitive from justice.” 

“Finally, after almost three hundred years I have something in common with my teacher.” 

Nick smiles. “You are both beautiful women, you always had that in common.” 

Nadine smiles for a moment then turns solemn and says, “Thank you, Nick” in a low voice. 

“Let me go into my teacher mode for a moment. Nadine, you know you’re not supposed to interfere.” 

“Amanda, what interference? I can’t help it if I’m clumsy.” 

Amanda gives her a knowing stare to which Nadine replies with a shrug. Nick is impressed at how Nadine can beat Amanda at her own game. 

“Well, I’d better start driving. I always wanted to go through the Chunnel.” Nadine gives Amanda a kiss and offers Nick a handshake but instead he kisses her hand then her cheek. Nadine nods then walks out of The Sanctuary. 

When the door closes Nick turns to Amanda. “How long do these feelings last?” 

“There’s no way of knowing. Nick, there are far worse feelings you can get from a Quickening.” 

Nick feels frustrated by Amanda’s answer then realizes he shouldn’t blame her for what he is. His frown turns to a smile. “I suppose you’re right. Besides, the next time I bump into her I may want those feelings.” 

Amanda gives a false frown. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
